


Hunting x to x Heroism

by Basically_Kichi, Chibi_the_weeby



Category: Hunter X Hunter, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Careful Killua, Crack Crossover, ERI-CHAN WILL SHOW UP!, Everyone Is Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I almost always will be drunk of Caprisun, I like me some crackcane, I love Eri and Alluka <3, I might add a chatfic in this later, I need MEMES!, Kurapika might show up, Legit Dadzawa, Mineta Minoru Being an Asshole, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Mineta can legit snap his neck no cap, Multi, Only spoilers from HxH not My hero, Send me PICTURES, Shinsou is my lord and saviour, Spoilers, Tags May Change, There's an actual plot and stuff, but its not i swear, eyy, i know im making it seem like all ships, ima skkrrt now, its 12:00 am, ok, your gay is showing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basically_Kichi/pseuds/Basically_Kichi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibi_the_weeby/pseuds/Chibi_the_weeby
Summary: Killua and Gon are transported to the BNHA world. Check it out ig.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, Jirou Kyouka/Yaoyorozu Momo, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, Shouji Mezou/Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 51
Kudos: 169





	1. Uhhh, Hey there!

The giant blob villan the 2 boys were chasing turned around. It let out a roar that sent the boys back a bit. Wa wa wait! You dont understand what's happening, do you? Well, let me paint a picture! Killua and Gon have reunited along with slight appearances on Kurapika and Leorio. Alluka, whos training with Bisky, has tagged along with her brother and his friend. Bisky has also decided to tag along, training all three. At this current moment in time, they have encountered a giant monster who seemed to have a, pervy, liking to Alluka. She is currently in hiding with Leorio in the forest, who is treating Kurapika's wounds. That leaves Bisky to spectate Killua and Gon fighting.

There is an active volcano near the team and they must be careful not to hit the volcano, obviously. Gon and Killua lunged at the blob, their plan was simple. Gon distracts the monster while Killua charges up enough to blow it to smithereens. Pretty simple. So that's what they did, Gon zipped around the beast, successfully distracting it, and Killua shocked it with enough power to blow up Heavens arena. One catch though. They did say 'blow to smithereens' but they were JOKING! As soon as the monster was gone, Killua and Gon were sent flying. At this Velocity, they would crash into the volcano and become child soup. Bisky rushed into action, about to grab them when a white portal appeared consuming the 3.

OwO

Aizawa was annoyed to say the least. Present Mic had kept bugging him all morning, his son refused to sleep, and the worst part was, he still had to teach! So when 3 little kids were shot out of his classroom wall. He felt a bit on edge. 

Then he had a memory, purple mist. Villans.

The little girl got up and started to get rid of the dust on her dress. Aizawa acted quickly and sent his capture weapon towards her. Instead of the weapon wrapping around her, she caught it in her hand. 

"You know, you'll never get a girl if you fling stuff at her." was all she said. 

She let go of his weapon and looked at the two boys.

"Oh get up! You've faced worse than an unexpected wall!" she scolded

The two boys groaned, only one making the effort of standing up. The other started rubbing his head and said 

"Oh shut up baba" Which earned him a slap on the head and the young girl pulling him up by the collar of his shirt. She let go and he started rubbing his head again. 

Once again, Aizawa sent his capture weapon towards he girl, she grabbed it again and sighed

"try that again and I'm gonna have to break it"

It was now that the two boys realized the teenagers before them. One kid put his hand in his pockets 

" Eww teenagers" 

The other boy looked around. He found something that spiked his interest and in a flash, he was gone. The class looked around, assuming he had escaped, but what they did not expect was the boy ending up right in Tokoyami's face. 

"Ne Killua, look! He has a bird head!"

"Uhhhhhh" was all that could escape Tokoyami's mouth

"Wow, Killua look, he can talk!" 

Killua only sighed and walked towards Gon, as he was in the aisle's he noticed every student he passed flinched. Killua grabbed Gon by the back of his jacket and started dragging him away from the bird boy. 

Suddenly, a boy who looked like if a grenade and a nuclear war had child, stood up,

"You two better explain yourselves before i blast you all the way to hell!"

"I'm already going there buddy, also, I'm a minor" Killua said 

4 kids started cackling at this, barely able to contain themselves. 

This time Aizawa swung both ends of his capture weapon at both boys. They both moved out of the way and when it followed them, one cut it. How, Aizawa didn't know. And the other grabbed it, much like the other kid. But much more gently and full of curiosity.

A boy raised his hand, trembling as it went up in the air. All three newcomers looked at him until Killua shrugged and said

"What is it?"

"W- what are your q- quirks?"

"What are our what now 's?"


	2. Welcome to UA?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am in need of cute HunterxHunter and My hero art so if you want I can add your favorite picture or something you drew to my original work in Quotev! Remember, this has all been posted before in Quotev and I am the original author so I can move things as I would like. I will be updating more on Quotev then ao3 but, have fun my fellow mistakes!❤

Welcome back my fellow mistakes! I'm going to try and update almost every day but i write these right after online classes and all my ugly, 7th grade homework so, bear with me. I'm in need of some cute Hunter x Hunter photos so if you want to add your own artwork or something, tell me and ill be happy to! My instagram is @clankycrunchybones and on that note, we shall begin! <3

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as that came out of their mouths, there was an explosion of noise. Each student stood up shouting questions, demanding answers the 3 couldn't give so when Killua shouted,

"Ladies, ladies relax, your all ugly"

they all grew silent. Well, with the exception of a pink haired girl and blond haired boy who could not help but fall out of their seats with laughter. Aizawa sighed.

"Well, you obviously aren't from here so ill just take you to Nezu"

Killua wanted to protest but Bisky stepping on his foot, breaking the floor under it was enough to shut him up. Bisky nodded and the three were off. The sleep deprived teacher left Ilda in charge and led them to Nezu's office.

As soon as the door opened, Gon rushed inside to pet the weird rat bear mouse thing that was Nezu. Nezu looked extremely confused but it soon morphed into the pleasure of being pet. Aizawa groaned and Gon became aware of the others, he pulled his hand away and stood next to Killua, who slapped him on the head.

Aizawa sat them down in front of Nezu and whispered the situation in Nezu's ear. After he was done Nezu let out a 'hmm' noise before clapping his hands together and let out a chuckle.

"I get it, your from another world!" 

"took ya long enough" replied Killua. Nezu laughed again.

"So, what are you gonna do to us?" Asked Bisky. Nezu contemplated this for a second before clapping his hands again

"Well, if my senses tell me right, you are no little girl! So, id like you to become a temporary teacher while they become students! Only until we find you a way home of course."

Bisky put a finger on her chin.

"Ok, deal!" the two shook hands and left the two boys mouth open in suprise.

UwU

A day has past and Killua and Gon arrive at UA in the school uniform, Killua has his tie undone but other than that, they look spiffy! They were to go to class 1-A. Neither have gone to a middle school before, no less a high school for heroes, o this was going to be quite the rollercoaster.

They walked through the hallways but Gon say the sign for the door and got a little to excited, he grabbed Killua's hand and rushed to the classroom. Killua's face grew pink and once Gon stopped, he slid straight into Gon's back, successfully giving him a bloody nose.

"Gon!" he yelled. Gon apologized and pulled him inside. There stood a tall, serious faced Ilda,

"Welcome to Class 1-A, i am Ilda Tenya, class representative, we hope you enjoy your time here, no matter how short or long it shall be!"

Killua rubbed his ears while Gon smiled widely and greeted Ilda back. Aizawa rolled out from under his desk and stood up. He motioned for the two to step forward. Once they were at the front, Aizawa waved his hand as to say, 'well? introduce yourselves!'

"Uh, I'm Gon Freecss!" Gon smiled widely, enough to make a few others smile.

"Killua Zoldyck!" Killua said with the slightest wave of his hand.

"Ah, well, Freecss-san, Zoldyck-san, we welcome you to class 1-A!"Killua waved his hand, 

"Call me Killua." "You can call me Gon!" Ilda seemed to break down, so Momo was the one who initiated with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Isn't't that a bit disrespectful, i mean we just met"

"Well, i already trust you guys with my life so, i don't think it matters!" Gon said simply. Killua hit him on the back of his head.

"BAKA! What have i said about trusting people so easily! Jeez, you're going to freak them out!"

"Killuaaaa~" Gon complained. Killua's cheeks were dusted in a faint pink when he spoke,

"We'd rather it you call us by our given names." The class nodded and they were seated in the back. 

UvU

A few classes had past and Killua was starting to think this school was boring when a buff man in a suit came hurdling thorough the door,

"I AM WALKING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!!" And the next thing the boys knew, they were outside.

They were divided into teams A-K. Momo raised her hand

"Mr. All Might sir? There's 11 teams, who will Killua and Gon fight?"

All Might smiled

"Why me of course!"


	3. Im mean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some info

Hey yall, howz it bean.So, this ain't a chapter cuz i wantz yallz in anticipationz and i be aware of me spellingz im just messingz aroundz with yallz.Ok, ill stop. But, i am in desperate need of pictures n stuff and quotes! 

For pictures (such as Gon and Killua's hero costumes or regular HxH or BNHA fanart!) id like you to ask for me email! I legit can't draw so i can't hate at all. Even if the art isn't yours, just tell me who actually drew it so they don't come at me sis! But i hope you can get funky with a piece of paper, a camera, and a pencil so you can send me some scrumptious ART!

For quotes, im mostly looking for funny things. For example, in my last chapter, people were having a discussion or something about whether or not Killua and Gon should kick All Mights ArSe and someone said something im definitely putting in a later chapter! (aka; I lauv you @killuasbuaaka!) so id like more of those to make yall laugh more.

And if someone comes at me in the comments for using yall, i will let you know it is almost 12:00 am at night. So id LIKE to see where that goes for you. Sis, past 8:00 im feral. Im batshit crazy so fite me bruh. Yea, im from da south. (im literaly not) Watchu gonna do about it shistar. (omg this is just me getting drunk on Caprisuns to late at night, ima go now before i literaly start insulting my 6th fish Bubbles)

BYE! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! STAY AWESOME! STAY SWEET! AND DONT FORGET TO BE NICE TO EACHOTHER!


	4. Your going to fight All Might?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sis, what does it say?

Ok, so I'm literally on my school tablet right now so I'm going to try to make this as long as possible for you lovely, lovely people! This chapter isn't't going to be in anyone's POV btw so, on that note, my Instagram is @clankyyummybones and yah les gettin to it~!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"HUH!" The entire class yelled. Ilda walked forward sweat on his forehead,

"But, All Might, you are the number one hero and they are just twelve, please reconsider your options!" 

All Might chuckled "Don't worry, I promise to go easy on them, i just wanted to see what they're capable of!"

"Hey, i have a question," the class turned towards Killua, "Obviously I'm not going to kill you but are we allowed to make each other bleed or lose limbs?"

The atmosphere in the room darkened. All Might wasn't going to lie, he was a little doubtful but these kids saying this must mean they're confident.

"No losing limbs but a bit of blood couldn't hurt anyone so why not!" Ilda was about to protest but Killua was already talking,

"Great, can we start now, Gon looks like he's going to implode with excitement." The class looked over to Gon where he was shaking with shining eyes and fists clenched. 

"Ahh yes, we can get started now!"

All Might ran out of the room which left Killua and Gon to walk after him, and then, they were in the street looking at a building. 

@-@

Killua put his arms behind his head and sighed

"Ok Gon, i want you to use your nose to find him, then i'll use Godspeed and we run to him, we'll see if we can have some fun with this. But first, can you push that wall?" 

Gon nodded and slightly pushed the wall, it made a big cracking noise and the wall was caved in, letting electrical wires and pipes become visible. Killua gave him a thumbs up and charged up using the wires. 

"Yosh! Ok Gon, use that nose of yours!" Gon nodded excitingly and began to sniff the air. To Gon, All Might smelled like smiles and safety. Gon was able to pinpoint All Might at the 6th floor. Killua nodded and grabbed Gon's hand. He activated Godspeed at in a matter of seconds, they were standing in front of All Might with a bomb the size of a football in his hand. 

Gon and Killua tilted their heads, 'it's not giant like the other ones?' All Might smiled,

"Quick feet ya got there! As you can see, this one is smaller than the others. I wanted to see what you could do. So, i want you to try and take this from me!"

Killua's and Gon's eyes replayed a familiar memory, they smiled. We won't let you down Netero-san! They smiled,

"Let's see what you got old man!" Gon and Killua looked at eachother,

"Wanna play a Netero card?" Killua asked. Gon smiled,

"You know it!" 

Gon sat down on the ground, looking like a child right before opening presents on Christmas morning (or Hanukkah, i don't discriminate). Killua stretched his arms a bit before putting his hands in his pockets and walking around All Might. (Yall know where this be going).

After images started happening after Killua took a step and soon enough, there were killua's surrounding All Might. His face was priceless in Killua's opinion. Then, he moved, Killua sprung at All Might, claws outward, like a feral cat. All Might pushed him of before he could reach the bomb but the price to pay was undamaged skin. All Might currently had blood dripping down his arm. He grunted in frustration while Killua sighed.

"I knew he was going to push me off but it was still rude." 

"Killua! tag me tag me!" Killua shrugged his shoulders and put his hand out to Gon, who gave it a nice high five before standing up and stretching almost every joint possible. He slapped his face and ran towards the #1 Hero. All Might was surprised, what a strange kid, running directly at him. He should've-. 

Gon jumped, and because the height of this room was bigger than when they fought Netero, he was able to kick All Might right in the face. He was about to grab the bomb when he was met with the #1 hero's back. All Might had turned away just on time, keeping the bomb safe while trying to fix his bloody nose with his sleeve.

Gon rubbed his head "itai!". He looked over to Killua, who nodded his head.

Gon and Killua backed away from All Might and latched each others elbows together. Gon began to spin, creating the air around them to slightingly circle around them. And in an instant, Killua was sent, leg out, aiming straight for All Might's chest. The force of the impact caused All Might's back to head straight into the wall, leaving an All Might shaped crater behind him. As soon as All Might was able to open his eyes he noticed it gone, and in the hands of Killua, who was glowing bright blue. As soon as the color faded from Killua, Gon jumped on him.

"Killua! That was sooo cool! We should do that again!" He screeched.

Killua's face grew pink,

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Now get off me baka!" 

All Might started at the two boys. 'Incredible, i couldn't even land a hit on them!' He slowly got of of the crater he had created, 

"Oh, that was a great fight All Might-san! I hope we can fight again sometime!" Said Gon, who had let go off Killua and was now standing next to him.

All Might chuckled,

'These kids do belong in UA after all'


	5. I have a question for you lovely people!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bcddghsjvcyjvc

Ok, so, Holy shirts and pants we are literally 10 away from 800 Hits and holy jvfbxhcrdgvcbmhbf vnhbfcndbv im so happy!! 

VGJCTJCFGJCFGJ thank you all so much and iki havent posted in like a year but, i have no excuse. jxajkcbhsk im so sorry but i have two polls for you guys!!

https://strawpoll.com/qwqccg43e

https://strawpoll.com/fzvfzae3w

So copy this and put it in your web browser or something. It expires in 3 days so, choose wisely!!

Thanks again for all the support! All your comments make me smile or laugh and it all really brightens my day! 

The song ive been listening to on reapeat: https://m.soundcloud.com/omitsu-tyano/splash-daddy-wii-tennis  
(Contains cursing!!)


	6. Welcome to your personalized excestential crisis!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly hate this chapter but, MuSiCaLs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap 910 Hits and 65 Kudos i- hbjvdrhmwxvghe!! Thanks so much! 
> 
> And ik people kinda wanted Killua in the Dekusquad, but it looked like Gon was going to the Dekusquad and i didnt them in the same one, so took a decision, if you hate it, tell me and i might reconsider!

Hooooollyy shit (pardon my french kiddos) i have dissapeared for a whole week or more and i am sooo dod gamn sorry. I legit promised someone i would post a new chapter at like ten thirty like, 3 weeks ago. its just, Rick and Morty came on and THEN Family guy and THEN American Dad and soon i had to go to sleep but i had online classes the next day so i sorta fotgot. And i am SO excited about this chapter and i really hope yall forgive me. Im going to do 2 or 4 crack filled chapters between every my hero arc so this is the first one ever! Im doing musical things today so i love you all, my insta is @clankyyummybones and i hope you enjoy my fellow mistakes!

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After the All Might fight, class 1-A drifted closer to the two boys and soon enough, they had their own squads!

Gon was easily invited to the Dekucrew! Uraraka loved his inoccent personality so she was dubbed as mom 2.0. Asui was known as mom 1.0 as she had two little siblings and had experience. Ilda was the uncle who was in your life way to often, due to his... Ildaness. Todoroki is known as the neighbor next door who was considered family. And Deku and Gon were dubbed the precious children and if someone hurt them they'd kill whoever did it, then themselves. 

Killua, was invited to the emo squad, mostly because the people in the squad were lit and they played music and stuff. The members were Jirou, the main music source and the older sister, easily, also the obvious lesbian but we don't talk about that! Next was Shinsou, who was the sarcasm generator and older brother (and gay disaster but shhh). They liked to joke Jirou and Shinsou were secretly purple twins. Then there was Tokoyami, who caused them to question their exsistance , every day while being the youngest sibling. Then there was Shouji, who was that one kid who was basically your cousin or sibling, but he's always secluded and stuff, and he maneged to do this while being the most demisexual person on the planet. Then, Killua was known as the tiniest but most badass in the family, aka, the other little sibling. (Am i doing this because i once drew blood with my teeth and i like to think my whole family is scared of me? Psh, no!) Todoroki also liked to join as the sexually challenged sibling whos going through some shit so he's not around as much.

Anyway during class, the emo squad were all hudling around Tokoyami's desk, and if they knew it annoyed the shit out of him, they werent going to tell. They were all talking about some new songs nd books and stuff when Jirou spoke up,

"Hey, we should go to the mall. Me and Tokoyami need some new guitar strings and i heard there's gonna be some good food." 

the (scooby) gang all looked at each other and nodded. 

"Great!" Jirou continued "Todoroki cant come so we're inviting Shinsou!"

Everyone nodded and decided they would go on Sunday, as they were all free that day.

UvU

On Sunday they all met at the train station. They hopped in and luckily, it was crowded enough that people wouldnt recognize them as UA students.

They hopped of the train and headed straight to the music store. Tokoyami And Jirou looked around at stuff and found a karaoke machine. Tokoyami siged while Shouji got rid of any extra ears, Shinsou and Jirou were smiling mischievously.

"Ahem" Shinsou started, nobody passing by could see them as they were at the back of the store but a bunch of people sure heard them.

"According to all known laws of aviation, a bee should not be able to fly. Its wings are to small to get its fat little body of the ground. But, the bee flys anyway, because bee's do not care what humans think is impossible" Killua, Jiriou, and even Tokoyami were laughing and you could hear a few people laughing outside the store. Killua and Shinsou high fived,

"yell heah!"

Eventualy, a worker asked them to leave the store as they could only test instruments and such but NOT play them. They payed for the guitar strings and left the store, then they headed for the food court.

Apparently, the special food Jirou talked about was only Natto, so, not that special but hey, breakfast for lunch ya know.

They were all about midway through their meals when a song started playing in the foodcourt. Tokoyami covered his eyes while Jirou grew excited. Shouji shook his head and morphed his arms into mouths. He did hide them, so no one walking by would scream bloody murder. Hey, people have quirks but it dont mean seeing a bunch of mouths on someones arms aint gonna scare you. Shinsou drank a bit and then, the songs intermission was over, and it began,

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

quick important notes!!

Jirou is " "

Shinosu and Killua are * *

Just Killua is ^ ^

and Shouji is + +

Shinsou and Jirou are > <

youll understand in a second. Hee Hee

WARNING, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT IS FOR OLDER KIDDOS. SO WATCH THYSELVES

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jirou stood up on the table, causing some people to look at her and pull out their phones. 

"Grew up in the french court oui oui bonjour life was a chore so"

*She set sail!*

"1522 came straight to the UK, all the british dudes lame"

*epic fail*

+Ooooohh~+

"I wanna dance and sing"

*politics?*

"Not my thing"

+Ooohh~+

"But then i met the king, and soon my daddy said, you should try and get ahead"

the crowd started to grow more and more gradulaly and soon, it looked like a small concert.

"He wanted me, huh obviously kept messaging me like everyday. Couldnt be better then he sent me a letter and who am i kidding i was pret e mange"

+Ooooohh~+

"sent a reply"

+Oooooohh~+

"just sayin hi" Jirou looked at the crowd at waved her hand

+Ooooooohh~+

"Youre a nice guy, ill think about it maybe X O BABY" 

*uh oh* Killua and Shinsou put a dramatic hand over their mouths, like the drama queens that they were

Jirou rolled her eyes "here we go"

*you sent him kisses?*

"i didnt know i would move in with his Mrs"

*What?!*

"Get a life"

*youre living with his wife?*

"Like what was i meant to do?"

Ok, ima do a quick timeskip cuz Killua does something bad and i wanna showcase that so in this video (Which is the one im using as referance btw) we are at 1:15 m.youtube.com/watch?v=QZpUKm8LXKY but we are time skipping to 2:42 cause this crap is like 4 minutes long hell no! BTW, i recommend watahing the vid cause the thing Killua does, she does to.

Jirou forcefully put the "microphone" (Its a spoon) in Killua's hand despite him shaking his head no about 25 times. He sighed and stood up. 

^ Tried to elope but the Pope said nope our only hope was ^

> Henry~ <

^ He got a promotion caused a commotion set into motion the ^

> C of E <

^ The rules, were so outdated us to wanted to get ^ The three of them made an x sign with their hands ^ X rated ^

> soon~ excommunicated! <

^ Everybody chil, its totes gods will ^ 

Shinsou and Jirou pretended to be throwing flower petals at him while he preended he had a bouquet of flowers. The crowd that had formed was laughing. 

^ Henry's out, every night on the town just sleeping around like ^

> What the hell? <

^ If that's how its gonna be, maybe ill flirt with a guy or three just to make him jel ^ The crowed covered their eyes or mouths and made an "ohhh" sound.

^ Henry finds out and he goes mental, he screams and shouts like, ^

> So judgmental <

^ yOu DaMn ThAt WiTcH, bro, just shut up, i wouldnt be such a bi- if you could get it up ^ The entire crowd gave quiet gasps

> Uh oh <

^ Here we go ^

> is that what you said? <

^ And now hes running round like, oFf WiTh HeR hEaD! ^

> noooo <

^ Yeah im pretty sure he means it ^

> seems it <

^ What was i meant to do? ^

> What was he meant to do <

^ Like what was imeant to do? ^

> What was he meant to do? <

^ No but what was i meant to do? ^

.> What was she meant to do! <

^ Oh my god guys seriously he actually wants to chop my head off! ^ The crowd was in hysterics. Someone is the crowd actually had soda come out of their nose.

^ I mean, i guess he just really liked my head ^ (Im literally not writing what he did, watch the video) At some point, there was a news channel that was recording, what was happening, luckily, they missed what the boy did. Ifthe crowd wasnt laughing before they sure were now! Killua very sneakily handed the spoon to Jirou. She smiled at him and stood up while hesat down.

" Sorry not sorry bout what i said! "

* Sorry not sorry bout what she said *

" Im sorry not sorry bout what i said~! Dont lose your head! " They each did poses once the song ended, Shouji pretended to be falling, Jirou did the Hamilton pose, Tokoyami held his face in his hands and groaned, Shinsou T posed (ever the memer), and Killua, like the E-boy that he is, decided to hit the woah. The crowd cheered and laughed and som went to give them a handshake. A girl actually came up and complimented Jirou on her voice and gave her a hug, which, of course, made Jirou almost faint. 

Soon enough though, a security guard came over and told them to leave and for the crowd to disperse. The corwd booed but they did as the guard said and left, same with the idiotic teens.

The next day at school they all walked in and everyone stopped tolook at them. Jirou gave an akward smile and sat down in her seat, she then proceded to bang her head on her desk. Tokoyami sat down and covered his face, Shouji sat down and started writing something down, and Killua sat down and preparedto take a nap when he heard " whoawaowaow" 

He looked over and saw Mina shaking the living daylight out of Jirou. 

"Why didnt you tell me you could sing! I couldve joined you! Ahhh!" Was all Mina said/ screamed

" Im sorry wah, MINA STOP SHAKING ME!"

"Opps, sorry" she finally stopped shaking her. 

Aizawa walked in and locked eyes with every student who was at the mall. Tokoyami slammed his head on the table. That was the end of that day, what could be next?


	7. tHiS wAs ViTaL iNfOrmAtIoN!

Hi yes so, why is it that i was not aware that there are about two gods amoung us? Like, why was i not told? Because now im questioning my entire exsistence.

Oh wait, whats that? You arent aware what im talking about? Oh shush, youre all guilty.

Nobody told me, that we have 2 readers, who have liked, commented, or even writen every single KilluGon story on ao3? Yall just werent gonna tell me? Im in the face of a gOd! A heads up wouldve been nice.

Oh wait, you dont know who im talking about? Duh, you dingus (im kidding, i love you all), ILeftMyOvenOn and FiftyShadesOfKillua! Why was i not tOlD tHiS! I hAd To FiGuRe It OuT! They have read so many better stories than this and could basically jail me qnd bury me in the ground with all this information!

bdhwhdvdjs, yOu HaVe AlL jUsT lOsT yOuR jEsUs PrIvLagEs! No InTeRnEt HuGgIeS fOr AnY oF yOu!


	8. Super duper inportant news!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP PLEASE READ!!
> 
> OK SO, YOU TRUCKERS ARENT GONNA BELIVE WHAT I FOUND I JUST DGCFBDRGCYHTJEXVGHCFGCG LIKE, ACTUALLY HOLY SHIT! JUST LIKE, FRIGGIN LISTEN TO THIS, ITS SO PRETTY I JUST HFJDGVDJCDFBH
> 
> https://m.soundcloud.com/poisonberriez/kurapika-singing-flyday-chinatown-by-yasuha

Ok, so, i just got my grades back and i got a C in like, math and Physics. I mean, its not MY fault both of those teachers HATE teaching AND hate kids. So long story short, im not going to be on ao3 for at LEAST a month.

Im really sorry, but this next grading period, me and my friend have decided were going to kick ass and get straight A's so our parents screw off. 

But, im writing this on my school tablet so, my vita has been snatched away. I may find a way to update but only on like, schooldays which is really inconvinient. 

Anyway, im going to start ACTUALLY studying (I mean, i do but i put like, no effort into it) and hopefuly, my dad wont kick my ass so, pray for me,and remeber kids, dont do drugs and stay in school.

Also, i am a supporter of BLM AND ALM because they are basically the SAME THING!! But, study hard kids, and if you see ANYONE being oppressed or harmed because of their sexuality, race, or skin color, be a doll and kick their asses for me

-xoxo BasicKill


	9. We gettin some plot progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Uhm, hi! This hasn't happened for a hot minute but i have over 1808 (HOLY SHIRT) hits on ao3 for this and 139 readers on quotev (like 18 reads on wattpad cause i messed up the tags) so i decided, i have been celebrated so here i be! And were just going to that one arc, and i add a permission slip thing cause i mean, you aren't going to let your child go on a trip without like, signing something (well at least in america you don't so). Remember, stay awesome, stay sweet, and don't forget to be nice to eachother!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(i don't remember ANY dialogue from the USJ thing so, bear with me)

"Its a simple training facility" Aizawa said in a monotone voice, "there'll be a pro hero joining us"

The class cheered, i mean, who didn't want to be in a giant dome rescuing fake people!

At the end of the school day Gon and Killua went "home". They and Bisky were given a apartment during their stay. It was nice and modern so while Bisky endured some basic UA teacher instruction, Gon and Killua were at school. Whenever they went home, they always saw Bisky passed out on the couch. This time though, Gon and Killua had to wake her up to sign permission papers.

"Hey baba wake up!" Killua said while Gon poked her cheek. She groaned in her sleep. Killua zapped her on the arm and she woke up.

"What the heck you could've fried me!" she screamed. Killua rolled his eyes,

"I wish i did, now sign these" he said, shoving the papers into her hands. She sighed and sat up, she grabbed a pen and quickly scanned over the print before signing both papers. Gon snatched his quickly while Killua just grabbed his.

"Thanks Bisky!" Gon said happily. 

"Yeah yeah now let me sleep!" She said as she rolled over and began to softly snore.Killua rolled his eyes,

"Cmon Gon, lets go to sleep now." He said, walking towards the hallway that would lead him to their shared room. Gon gave out happy "Hai!" before following Killua into their room.

It wasn't anything special, bunk beds on the left side of the room, two desks on the right and two dressers in the middle. 

Killua climbed up to the top bunk and let out a sigh as he laid down. 

"Hey Gon?" 

"Yeah Killua?"

"How do you think Alluka, Kurapika, and Leorio are doing?"

Gon laid down in the bottom bunk, putting on his thinking face, a bit of steam leaving his ears before he snapped his fingers and began,

"I bet Kurapika is buying Alluka a bunch of ice cream using Leorio's money and hes probably crying about it" Killua gave out a huff of laughter,

"Alright then, night Gon" 

"Night Killua! Don't be sad, your eyes look all cloudy when you are, i like when they glow, we'll be back home soon!" Was the last thing Gon said before passing out into the sweet sensation of sleep. Killua was extremely happy he was on the top bunk because he really didn't want Gon to see the bright red color that had now claimed his face. 

With those words in mind, Killua fell asleep, a warm feeling in his chest.

〜(^∇^〜）

Kurapika paced across the hospital. Nanika had rescued them, but at the sake of almost all her energy. Right after the portal consumed the 3, all Alluka said was "Onii-chan" before she passed out. 

Leorio quickly brought her to the closest hospital and was now sitting on a blue chair, his hands massaging his nose. They've been in this hospital for about a week, her condition is exactly the same as when she was awake, nothing has changed. 

Leorio closed his eyes, Kurapika's footsteps and Alluka's heart monitor being the only noises in the room. Well, it was until he heard a very faint "...Onii-chan...".

Leorio jamp up and raced over to Alluka's side and saw her eyes slightly open.

"Hey Alluka, are you okay?" He asks, at this point, Kurapika is also at Alluka's side.

"Me and Nanika are o- ok," she started, stuttering a bit, "where is Onii-chan and Gon and Bisky?" 

"We- we dont k- know..." Kurapika answers, face turning down slightly. Alluka stayed silent for a bit before saying,

"Then let's go get them."

(。^_・)ノ

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ok, sorry i don't update very often but, this is what i got done. I'll try very hard to try and update soon but i have other things to do, so sorry. And, im kinda getting tired of this, im the exact same age as Gon and Killua so i know what their romance should be like. They are minors my guys, im not going to have them french kiss under a cherry tree with leaves flying around their intertwined bodies ok. Like, i will add more killugon because people are asking for that but seriously, they're 12. Hope you enjoyed. ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	10. We gettin' some USJ??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yee haw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me?? Updating?? Pshh noooo~

tip, i wrote this while listening to my spotify playlist that is literally called "Hee haw club ngl"so like, bear that in mind. And HOLY CRAP 2293 HITS ao3 and 671 reads on quotev!! That, that is an epic nani moment right there! Thank you all so much, i bring you all empanadas and internet huggies! But, yeah anyway, i don't really have an updating schedule but, i'll try to update as much as i am possible! Btw, THERE ONCE WAS A BITTER SWEET MAN AND THEY CALLED HIM LEMON BOY!! Well, i hope you guys enjoy!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The students of Class 1-A loaded into the blue bus in an 'orederly fashion' as Ilda had suggested, well more like enforced. Killua and Gon we're the last on the bus. After a very dissapointed Ilda, they all started to settle into the bus and got comfy in their seats. Killua and Gon sat at the back of the bus, seated next to eachother.

"Hey, im a very honest person" Asui started "and Midoriya, your quirk is a lot like All Might's" The bright green bush got red and started sputtering out random words. Killua wasn't going to lie, he had noticed how close and similar the Pro Hero and student were, he would've suspected that the Pro Hero was threatining or even touching the teen but soon he realized how the boy would have cried more or told someone. 

"Sorta but not really" Kirishima said (i straight up dont remember if he said it or someone else did 😖) "All Might's quirk doesn't hurt him when he uses his" 

Asui nodded her head, "true, then what about Gon?" Gon lifted his head at the mebtion of his name.

"Isn't his quirk a lot like All Might's?" Asui questioned, tilting her head and letting out a kero. Gon let out a hmm noise, the class looked at him as if expecting something but all that happened was smoke coming out of Gon's ears. The class let out a 'HUH?!' noise and started trying to snap Gon out of it. Killua sighed and slapped Gon of the back of the head. Gon cried out and started rubbing the back of his head while giving out a 'Killuuuaaaa'.

Killua rolled his eyes and faced the students who visibly sweatdropped from the interaction between the two boys. Killua mummbled a 'baka' under his breath before speaking,

"Where we come from, we dont have quirks, we have nen. And we arent born with nen, we hone it and train it. Gon's nen is sorta like that big guys quirk but diffrent in many ways, Gon has to charge up his nen while that gig guy can just use his quirk. So its only similar in a small way" 

Ashido started rubbing her head, "Ahhh! I could only understand 2% of that!" Kaminari snorted at this.

Aizawa rolled his eyes and told everyone to be more quiet with a harsh glare. 

"Wow Killua! I knew you were smart but not that smart!" Gon said excitingly, giving Killua bright shiny puppy dog eyes. Killua turned red and look away,

"Well yeah i was raised by assassins!" He defended. The furure pro-heros tensed.

"As- assassins??" Mineta sputtered out. Killua nodded his head, not fazed by the outcomd of how the students reacted.

"Y- you kill people?" Midoriya asked, stuttering

"Mmm, not anymore" Killua replied, eyeing each of the sudents if they appeared ready to attack. 

"Killua's family are all jerks and he was forced to kill anyone they told him to!" Gon said, growing slightly angry every second. Killua flicked him on the forehead, "baka they arent even here right now!"

Gon started rubbing his forehead and whining. The students seemed to be pleased with the fact that he didn't kill and it wasn't his fault (well, not mineta, he seemed ready to bolt at any second) and steered onto the route of teasing Bakugo.

After Bakugo almost blew Kaminari's weave off, Aizawa stood up and announced they were here.

So there they were, Class 1-A plus their two traveling friends, in front of the dome that would hold their fate.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Then let's go get them" Alluka said. Kurapika opened his eyes wide,

"Wh- we can't! We have no idea where they are and you just woke up and-" Kurapika's argument was cut short by Leorio putting a hand on his shoulder. 

"I think its a good idea" he said. Kurapika was about to retort but was cut off by Leorio again, "If we ask Nanika to open the portal, we'll be able to get to them, we'll take Alluka and Nanika with us too to bring us back. Its probable Alluka will fall asleep for even longer so we'll meet up with Gon and Killua and let her rest." 

"But, what if they're not somewhere safe!?" Leorio looked sternly at Kurapika.

"Do you think Nanika would bring them somewhere full of danger?" Kurapika hesitated at this, slowly bitting his lip.

"I- no, no i don't." Kurapika replied, Leorio gave a smile and turned back to Alluka,

"We're gonna see your brother!" Leorio said, Alluka's eyes filled with something known as the utter happiness of a child, she gave out a cheer.

"Hey Leorio-Kun?" She started, Leorio gave out a hum of question, "Give me some of your skin!"


End file.
